Vertical Horizon
by Kye Above
Summary: Au. Light has been training under L for years now and knows his mentor better then anyone - but he doesn't know the reason why L's so interested in one long running case. When the murderer strikes again, L brings the two victims' son onto the case, as he is a witness. Mello and Light might not get along, but they'll have to try if they want to solve the murders.


**Just the _Prologue_ to a story I'm thinking of writing at some point. It's a bit different then what I normally write now a days, but I thought I'd give it a go.**

**None of the main characters in this story, listed in the character selection, actually appear in this prologue (Though two of them do receive a few mentions). But the prologue sets up a few important events.**

**I apologize for any major OOCness, except for with Misa if I decide to add her to this. She'd be pretty much an OC stand in if I get my way. On that note, unless I'm **_**very**_** desperate, there will be no actual OCs used in this story.**

**I don't own Death Note (If I did, the usual 'L wouldn't have died' and 'Matt would have gotten more screen time' would have happened, all the females would be action girls, and Near wouldn't be a knock off of L and would be the Villain/Criminal that he was obviously meant to be.). Neither do I own the kid shows mentioned, or anything else really. Except for the sorry excuse for a computer I wrote this on, which I'm almost ashamed to say I own.**

* * *

_A Vertical Horizon - It's impossible, unless you look at the horizon a bit differently._

* * *

The television blazed, giving off most of light in the entire house. The cartoon character that took up the screen cheerfully talked with the audience, unaware that there was only one kid watching at this time of night. Children's show characters weren't aware of anything really, out of and in their show as well. Two o'clock reared it's ugly head as one episode ended and another began. It was a marathon of one show, no doubt the choice of a lazy worker.

The lone watcher of the damned show was the right age to be watching it, but not of the right intellect. The only reason he watched these kind of shows was because he liked finding out the answers before the characters, thus proving himself smarter than them. As well, he was able to mock them throughout (unless it was Blue's Clues or Zaboomafoo, which he actually liked). He also really loved all the pretty colours.

He was about to point out to Dora that social services really needed to check out her parents, when he remembered that his own mother probably needed to be as well. He would have reported his mother, the slut she was, but he would most likely be put into foster care, and he had heard many horror tales about the foster system from television. His potential foster parents would also have rules, something he despised. He was content with his life, and didn't care that for all his intelligence, he would probably never go to school, and that his only 'friend' was that older boy that lived next door that he called Mello, who hated him with all his being. Mello apparently found him to be 'Annoying, and completely clueless.' He didn't agree, being the clueless kid he was.

He was distracted from his show by the familiar sound of the door unlocking, but it sounded a bit different that normal, less drunken, and was at an unfamiliar time. His mother didn't often come back before five in the morning, which should have given him just under three hours before she got back. This clued him in that it wasn't his mother, and that it could be a break-in, but that didn't explain how they had keys.

He quickly turned off the television, and found comfort in the darkness.

In a few seconds before the door was pushed open, he thought over as many possibilities as he could. If it _was _a break-in, the thief most likely would not take kindly to finding anyone, especially a child, in a house he thought empty. But if it was someone not with intent to steal from the house, someone who somehow got keys from his mother, there was a big chance it still wouldn't turn out well for him, considering his mother's disdain for him. Nothing would turn out in his favour by the time this was done no matter what happened, he was sure.

He hid under a blanket, with his favourite stuffed toy cat tucked under his arm. From a small opening he scanned the figure standing at the open door, his mother's familiar key chain dangling from thin hands. They were then dropped, and the door was carefully closed shut, as not to make too much noise. The person was carrying a backpack, slung on one shoulder. From what he knew of other people, he was sure that the person was male, probably in his teen years, but he couldn't quite sure. The young boy's thoughts were confirmed when he spoke.

"Come out little boy! I know you're near! I just want to talk."

But he could recognize the sinister tone in the young man's voice, having heard it so many times on television and a few times in the voice of Mello. He didn't move, and he'd stopped breathing, except for a few rare breaths so he wouldn't pass out. He wasn't afraid though, mostly curious, and desiring to stay hidden. As well, a small part of him wanted to prove to the young man that he wasn't a force to be tried with, though most of his tricks were of the mind. He had no chance in a physical fight.

The young man started creeping away from the entrance way, lazily looking around, almost like...he already knew exactly where his prey would be. He passed by the living room and into the kitchen muttering to himself, and the boy was sure that had he been able to make it out he would have had a better chance of winning this game, or at least scraping by. He heard the fridge opening, and made the mistake of peaking his head out to get a look. He made eye contact without meaning to.

The young man grinned, and closed the fridge. The boy had fallen for the trick.

The boy didn't bother to hide himself anymore, and continued to look fearless-even though fear was starting to creep in-to the young man, who continued to grin as he walked out of the kitchen and towards him. On the way, the young man hit the light switch, causing them to both blink at the sudden brightness. Once their eyes adjusted, they studied each other for a moment

_Thin face, a maniacal grin and a dangerous look in his eyes._

_Blond hair, blue eyes—almost the image of a 'perfect child'. But he isn't one, is he?_

The young man reached out for the boy, but then retracted his hand again. The boy barely flinched and didn't make a sound, in contrast to his screaming mother. The young man's grin widened, remembering the terror in the woman's eyes, up until all life left them. But even in her panic, she had been quite chatty, mentioning her detest for her young son. That woman was too dumb to live, or take care of a child for that matter, but he knew that most idiotic people didn't go as far as to place their address on their key chain.

"My I ask wha'cha doing in my house." This kid was very impressive! Most children would have gone crying for their mommies and daddies – not that this kid had either anymore. He was like a miniature adult, or if that was giving him too much credit, a teenager. A teenager that only knew things that they learned from television and the internet, if his mother's tales were anything to go by.

The young man sat down on the edge of the couch, changing his grin into a fake comforting smile. The young boy sat up straighter, clutching his stuffed cat tighter.

"I'll be honest with you, because I think you can take it." Pausing, he took the pocket knife that he had used to kill the boy's mother out and held it up for him to see. Fear was now evident in the boy's eyes, but it was partly masked. "I killed mummy 'dearest' earlier, and I think I might have done both of you a favour." The grin from earlier returned, showing his lack of guilt over the act.

The young boy was silent as he looked away from the murderer. This revelation didn't surprise him at all. Part of him was freaked out to find himself sitting beside the person who murdered his mother and another was happy that she was gone. Yet another felt nothing, like he had just been told the weather while standing outside.

"Don't you have something to say?"

The boy looked back at the young man and smiled slightly.

"If one can't win the game, they're just another loser. That's what my mother is, right? A loser."

The young man ruffled the boy's hair in agreement, causing the boy to pout. But then the boy once again made direct eye contact with the young man. He looked sad, and a bit fearful.

"You're going to kill me too ain't you? Why else would you come here..."

"Probably. I really don't know though."

The boy looked away once again and starred into the empty eyes of his stuffed toy. Hearing that he could die soon made him doubt that he was really content with his life. Closing his eyes, he threw the toy to the floor.

"Then kill me now."

* * *

When the young man later left the house, with more supplies from the pantry and fridge, he knew exactly what he was going to do with his life. L might've been the world's greatest detectives, but _he _would be the worlds greatest criminal.

He would get his revenge, justice and maybe L's position as the top in the world. He would complete his goal, or die trying.

* * *

**The killer in this is not an OC if you didn't catch that from my earlier message. I probably didn't get his personality at all correct. He's really from a novel called Another Note, which is set before the events of Death Note, and if you haven't read it yet, you should.**

**Also, if it's not obvious, the young boy in this was meant to be Near before he had the chance to really become anything like his canon self. Admittedly, I found him annoying to write.**

**So, till next time!**


End file.
